Loyeavaria
by dnmsb
Summary: Loyeavaria Kingdom, a place where everything can happen if you just open your mind wide enough. Four boys born in the mortal world without knowing their father is the 2nd Prince of Loyeavaria and received a gift from him that one day wil protect them from what's coming, but one day, Loyeavaria was disappearing and this is where the girls take actions.
1. Loyeavaria I

Hi guys :) Here is the new version of _IT turns out to be a SHE_!

I hope you enjoy this x

 _ **DISCLAIMER  
The characters are not mine and will never be.**_

* * *

 _Once Upon a Time, in a land far away,  
Live a hidden kingdom they say.  
It was also ruled by a tyrannical king and a kind hearted-queen.  
It was never dirty but always sparkles, shines and clean._

The little boys shivered as their mom rhymed the beginning to their bedtime story.

"Woah that was cool," a boy with black messy hair whispered and his little brother with blonde hair giggled because what he said was true. The mom smiled and giggled along.

"Go on mama," the oldest amongst them said. The mom smiled at him and scooted closer to his bed where all the little boys gathered so they can hear their mama better.

 _Lots of the people who heard about this rhyme immediately ventured out to the cold hearted sea who killed those who does not have determination to search for the hidden kingdom. It was also rumored that the hidden kingdom's name was Loyeavaria Kingdom._

 _Loyeavaria Kingdom was_ – probably still is – _a place full of magical beings. You can find anything in the kingdom that is beyond your imaginations. Just let mind wide open and you can see_ _ **everything**_ _. It was what made the kingdom a beautiful place._

 _But sadly, not one mortal has ever found Loyeavaria Kingdom. There was probably some men that was almost there but they can never went passed the invisible barrier that surrounded the kingdom made by witches who were determined to keep out mortal's with an evil intention. Only the pure ones can sail pass the invisible barrier._

"Mama! Mama! I'm a good boy! I can go pass through it right?" the brunette little boy shouted. The three other boys frowned at him for interrupting the story.

The mom chuckled,"Yes baby you can sail pass the barriers, only if you stay good."

The brunette cheered and the others were surprised. They started bothering their mom if they, too, can sail pass the barrier. Before the mom could answer, all of them could her the door downstairs opening and closing.

"Someone's here," the mom hummed, "Probably your dad. HONEY?"

It was a minute before someone answered back.

"YEAH BABY? I JUST CAME HOME FROM WORK. WHERE ARE THE BOYS?"

 _Definitely the dad._

"IN THEIR ROOM! CAN YOU COME UPSTAIRS AND JOIN US?"

"IN A FEW MINUTES BABE,"

The mom sighed and smiled at her boys who were pretending to sail and Brick's bed is the ship.

"Hey boys, ready to hear more of it? And yes Brick, Butch and Boomer, all of you can go sail through the barrier," The boys cheered and smiled and nodded at their mama to continue.

"Now where was I – Oh yes! The pure one!"

 _But unknown to everyone else, there were 4 boys who ventured out to the sea with a strong determination to find Loyeavaria Kingdom. They went through a lot of struggle on the way to Loyeavaria._

 _By the time they arrived to a part of the sea where everything is foggy, there were horrible sounds surrounding them._

 _The sound of a person wailing, the sound of a person burning horribly in a fire, the sound of a woman's high-pitch scream, the sound of a baby that never stops crying and more. Those were the horrible sounds that they heard, but only one of them didn't hear anything._

 _It was the second brother. All he heard was the sound of birds chirping, the cool wind and the sound of the sea clashing together. He smiled but frowned when he saw his brothers groaning in pain while clutching their head._

" _Boys, you doing alright?" he asked, "Is it seasick?"_

 _ **Impossible, they can't be seasick now. We've been travelling for days**_ _, he thought._

 _He jumped in surprised as his brothers vomited a cruel thing from their mouth. It was pitch black. The second brother knew that what they vomited was not normal._

" _Shoot!" he cursed._

Blade gasped and immediately closed his eyes and ears. His brothers stopped imagining and looked at their little brother.

"What's wrong Blade?" Butch went over to Blade.

"Is he alright mama?" Boomer asked their mom feeling worried.

"Blade, open your eyes," Brick commanded Blade so he won't feel scared.

The mom felt worried about his baby.

"Blade, baby, what's wrong dear?" she cooed. Blade open his left eye and mumbled something soft under his breath.

"What was that dear?"

Butch who was the closest to Blade, scooted closer to him and brought his ear to Blade's mouth.

There was a moment of silence before Butch laughed out loud and clutched his stomach and small tears were pooling in his eyes.

The others jumped in surprised. The mom chuckled but Brick and Boomer were frowning at Butch.

"What is it Butch? Spit it out!" Boomer huffed.

"Yeah!" Brick exclaimed. The mother hushed them and let Butch talk while Blade was blushing after being laughed by Butch.

"Blade was scared because the second brother in your story cursed, mama," he said in between laughs.

"Oh dear," the mom chuckled, "It's okay Blade _. Shoot_ is not really a bad word, but I don't want my boys to start cursing anytime soon! _Copy?_ "

" _Paste!_ " the boys said in unison and they all laughed together.

"Alright boys, shall I continue?" the mom smiled and she got four yes in reply, but before she could continue her story, the dad came in their room.

"Sorry it took a long time babe. I got a surprise for the boys," the dad said, sheepishly while holding something behind his back.

"Oh boy! A SURPRISE!" the boys shouted and went down from Brick's bed and head over to their father. The father smirked at them and tsk-ed the boys.

"Clean your room and you'll receive your surprise,"

"What?!"

"Oh come on dad!"

"That's unfair,"

"Can't we clean it tomorrow?"

There were a lot of whines and complains from the boys and the parents laughed at them.

 _Typical boys._

"Alright alright I was joking. Jeez boys, take a joke from your old man," the dad chuckled.

"Enough teasing my babies Jake! Give them their surprise," the mom sighed.

"Sorry Mel. The boys are just too funny,"

Melissa rolled her eyes at her husband, Jake.

"Here you go boys," Jake said as he gave them a box for each of them.

The boys cheered but before they could rip the box, Jake stopped them and asked them to guess.

 _A little guessing won't hurt them_ , he thought.

Brick hummed and put his ears closer to the box. The boys looked at him and copied what he did.

"There's a growl inside the box,"

"I can hear scratching,"

"A... whine?"

"I can hear snores,"

There were different answers from each boys.

Jake laughed and put his arm around Melissa's waist.

"Open them boys,"

The four boys immeadiately pull the ribbon on their box and opened it. They all gasped.

They were animals! Baby animals!

Brick got a baby tiger, Butch got a baby cheetah, Boomer got a baby lion and Blade got a baby jaguar.

"Woah dAD! WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET THIS ANIMALS?" they all shouted.

Melissa and Jake laughed and said, "I got them from a friend of mine. He was working for the zoo for 10 years now and they love his loyalty to the zoo and decided to give him baby animals just so they'll be tamed when they're older but unfortunately, he doesn't have any time to take care of these girls, so he gave it all away to me."

"Girls? They're girls?" Boomer asked, "Ew! Cooties!" and stepped away from the box where the baby lion stared at him and whined.

"Oh Boomer darling, they're just animals. They don't have cooties," Melissa exclaimed.

"What your mom said," Jake laughed.

"Oh. They don't have cooties? Um. Hi… baby lion?"

"Give her a name Boomer. You too boys," Jake said.

"I'll name her Ocean because she has pretty blue eyes for a lion," Boomer said, embarrassed. He tried calling her Ocean and she barked in response and jumped out of the box and ran towards Boomer and licked face. Boomer giggled.

"Mine'll be Liana!" Butch exclaimed. Liana looked at him from the box and continued licking her paw as if trying to show him that she does not care.

"I'll name my tiger, Sakura. For a tiger, she smells good," Brick said as he picked up Sakura, who stared at him with her sakura pink eyes.

 _That's rare. I didn't know tigers can have pink eyes_ , he thought.

"Then I guess mine is Musique,"

"That's cute Blade. How did you come up with such a rare name?" Melissa asked, interested as she watched her son and the jaguar, sit in front of each other and just stare at each other.

"I don't know. It just came in my head like _poof_!"

Everybody chuckled and the bedtime story was never continued that night because the boys were having fun playing with their new pets.

"Honey, when are you going to tell them?" Melissa asked Jake as they head to their room.

"Tell them what babe?"

"About _Loyeavaria_ and that you're the second prince of that kingdom,"

" _One day baby one day_ ,"

* * *

This is it! I hope you enjoy this already :) See you in Chapter 2.

\- Bats x

 ** _Don't forget to review :) means a lot guys thank you x_**


	2. Loyeavaria II

Guys! :( Only 2 reviews! Sigh. I wish you could've seen how sad I was :( I am so curious about this book! Is it good or not? Do you think it's better than the old story? How curious were you about _Loyeavaria_? Guuuuuys! _**Tell me**_ :(

Hope u enjoy the 2nd chapter x

P/S – I'm a girl myself so forgive me if the boys's thoughts are weird or the way they express their feelings or their actions.

 _ **DISCLAIMER  
The characters are not mine and will never be.**_

* * *

"Woah someone's up early," the oldest scoffed. The third son chuckled as he paused his game on his phone to watch his second and youngest brother coming down the stairs.

"Butt off!" the two boys shouted in unison. They stopped walking down the stairs and glared at each other and said, "Stop copying me!"

"Is it just me or are they both like fraternal twins?" the blonde boy whispered to the red head.

"Looks like it Boom," the red head chuckled and continued reading his book while stroking Sakura on her head as she purred next to him.

As the raven and the brunette reached the bottom of the stairs, they went to the living room where their other brothers were and laid down on the sofas.

"Where's Liana?"

"Where's my Musique?"

"They're both outside playing with your ball Blade," Boomer commented, just as Ocean came down the stairs, yawning as loud as she can, letting out a small growl as if to let Boomer noticed her presence.

Boomer looked up from his phone and saw Ocean coming down. He smiled and put his phone down and head over to Ocean.

"Hey princess, how was your sleep?" Boomer grinned and picked her up. Ocean snuggled her nose to his neck and licked his lips. Ocean was loving her life when she met Boomer since they were kids. Her life was like living the life of a princess. Boomer would treat her gently and treat her as if she's a fragile animal.

"Cut it out girl! You'll get my face wet!" Boomer laughed and Ocean growled teasingly at him.

The brothers were watching Boomer from the living room and Blade and Butch gagged in response.

"My god. I don't understand why Boomer treat that little devil like a princess. She's just a satan in disguise," Butch groaned and saw Liana coming in from the back door along with Musique who was pushing the ball inside the house with her nose.

"Don't let Ocean hear you say that Butch," Blade said, "Here kitty kitty here!"

"She's a jaguar dumbass not a cat," Brick deadpanned.

"She's a cat in my eyes,"

"Is that supposed to be romantic? Because it sucks," Boomer grinned with Ocean in his arm.

When Musique heard her owner calling her, she stopped pushing the ball and ran over to him and jumped on his stomach.

"Oof! Guess my little kitty cat has grown up. You're so heavy, Musique!" Blade said as he picked Musique up and lay her down next to him on the sofa. Musique growled when he called her heavy and scratched his face but not hard enough to leave blood trails, only that it would sting in his face when his face touches water.

Blade screamed in pain while the others laughs.

"Karma for calling my princess a devil," Boomer laughed. Ocean huffed and faced her face away from Blade.

"That was Butch! Not me!" Blade frowned and cursed at him.

"Guys, it's almost time for school," Brick reminded and closed his book as Sakura grabbed the book on her mouth and opened it with her paw and looked at it as if she's reading the book.

Brick looked down at her and smiled at his tiger.

"Hey Sakura. Be a good girl and take care of your sisters yeah?" Brick asked even though he knows he won't get a reply from her, only a stare with those pink sakura eyes.

"We'll just joined in your car," Butch said and put in some food in a plate and gave it to his cheetah.

"Lili! Here's your food,"

The mention of food twitched Liana's ear and her head looked up and saw Butch holding a plate full of steak. She grinned wildly and let out her tongue as she ran over to her food.

"You looked like a dog just now," Butch commented. Liana stopped in her track and growled at him. Butch puts both of his hands up to show surrender. Liana nodded and continued walking to the plate beside Butch's leg.

"Don't be naughty while I'm gone, got that big girl?" Butch ruffled Liana's fur and she hummed in her chest as a reply and licked his hand. Butch kissed her ear and went over to the door and slammed it shut.

Liana looked at the door and back at the food before deciding to go over the window and watched as the boys fights for the front seat and her owner managed to obtained the seat. She watched them argued in the car before laughing and finally drove off.

It was a few minutes of silence before someone spoke.

"Oh my god! My back hurts from playing with you BC!"

Liana turned around and saw a young woman with violet eyes and light brown hair standing in the living room stretching her body and cracking her bones.

"No one forced you to play with her,"

She turned again to see a woman with auburn hair standing up from the couch in the living room with a book on her hand, rolling her eyes at the violet-eyed woman.

"Be nice Blossom," another woman with blonde hair and blue eyes came from outside the door into the house, pouting as she heard Blossom being mean to the violet-eyed woman.

Liana chuckled as she changed form from a cheetah to a human. The other three girls stared at her as her pitch black shoulder length hair grows and hands and legs started to appear.

"Who asked you to play with me, Bella?" she smirked while ruffling her hair.

Bella scoffed and flipped her light brown mid-back length hair to the back, "Bubbles was right! Don't bully me!"

Bubbles and Blossom laughed while creating an outfit for themselves.

Bubbles was wearing a denim blue dress with dark blue heels and her hair down in soft blonde waves. Blossom was wearing a tucked-in pale pink shirt with short jeans and grey flats with her auburn hair in a ponytail and her glasses on her face.

Buttercup and Bella did the same. Buttercup was wearing a sleeveless turquoise crop top with grey sweatpants and black sneakers. She was wearing her snapback facing to the back to cover her bangs while Bella was wearing a baggy black shirt and lilac shorts with black stockings underneath along with a black ankle covered heels.

When all was done, the girls cleaned up the house and put things to where it belongs in the first place, but it feels that today, they have a lot of spare times. All the cleaning and chores were done and they had nothing to do left.

"Guys, I'm bored," Bella pouted. Blossom looked up from her book and stared at her.

"Me too and I miss Boomer," Bubbles whined and Buttercup stopped playing with Blade's ball.

"I have an idea! What about we-," Before Buttercup could finish what she was about to say, Bella cut her off.

"Ya' sure this idea of yours is _really_ an idea?" she smirked. Buttercup growled and was about to lunge at her when Blossom stopped her.

"You know what," Bubbles interrupted. The girls stopped talking and listened to Bubbles.

"What is it Bubs?"

"Yes Bubbles?"

"Know what?"

"Since we're the same age as the guys, we can enroll ourselves to their school," Bubbles grinned.

Bella smiled and Buttercup rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"You're right Bubbles! That does sound like a good idea," Blossom agreed.

"What're we waiting for? Let's go!" Buttercup jumped and raced with Bella to the front door.

* * *

End of Chapter 2 :) Hope you loved it!

Until next time

\- Bats x

 _ **R &R :)**_


	3. Loyeavaria III

Huhu I feel so bad for not updating Shadow Falls, it's because I fell in love with Loyeavaria. So I'm gping to update this like everyday since I'm so determined to see where this is going hehehe. Thank you for the reviews _Kyogan-Saori_ , _EvilBabyDoll144_ and _Bree07_. I love you three xo

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

 _ **DISCLAIMER  
The characters are not mine and will never be.**_

* * *

"Here you go girls," Mrs. Blue, the principal's assistant said with a smile that made all of us smile along with her.

"Thank you Mrs. Blue," Blossom said and Bubbles did the same while Buttercup and Bella went out from the office.

"Guys wait up!" Bubbles shouted.

"So we made a good choice of choosing Maths together and 2 different subjects," Blossom said, walking towards the girls, "I chose Chemistry, Physics, Maths and General Paper,"

"Mine is Maths, General Paper, Art and Sociology," Bubbles gleamed.

"I took Sports Studies, General Paper, History and agh Maths," Buttercup groaned.

"And I chose Psychology, Maths, English Literature and yeah, Maths," Bella sighed.

"Alright girls. See you later?" Blossom asked. The girls giggled and shouted, "Cheers to our high school life!"

Blossom smiled and she walked to her new class. It was easy to find her class by asking the janitors around who were cleaning the school grounds and they've been around here and there.

When she arrived at the door of her new experience to high school, she took a deep breath and opened the door slowly while knocking.

"Hello?" she asked softly. When she peeked inside, there were a lot of students watching her and she blushed a scarlet red on her face.

"And who are you?" A teacher was standing in front of the whole class with a Chemistry textbook on her hand.

"Oh- um- I'm Blossom. Blossom Ouyevia,"

"That's… a pretty rare last name but nonetheless, I expect you to come earlier next time new student," the teacher said, fixing her glasses.

"Uh- yes ma'am!" Blossom said, opening the door wider and standing straight.

"Come over here in the front and introduce yourself,"

"Okay," she mumbled as she walked next to the teacher. She cleared her throat before saying, "Hello. My name is Blossom Ouyevia. I have three other siblings which are all girls-" _cue the wolf-whistle_ "- and I'm the oldest,"

There were a lot of mumblings and giggles and chuckles and whispers in the class.

"Go on then Ouye-Ohye- oh nevermind. Go take a seat next to Wilde, Blossom," the teacher ordered. Blossom nodded and tried to search for Wilde.

"Um Miss, who's Wilde?" She turned back to the teacher.

"Oh yes you're new here," she sighed, "Wilde put your hand up!"

Blossom searched the room and saw a redhead boy stirring from his sleep. Her eyes went wide with anticipation.

 _Could it be?,_ she thought.

"Miss! Brick is sleeping again!" a boy sitting in front of him laughed.

 _Brick_!

She turned to Miss Jessica and saw her sighing rather than turning red in the face and shouting at Brick.

"Please wake him up thank you,"

Blossom turned back to Liam and Brick with excitement boiling in her blood. If she were in her animal form, her tail would be moving left and right and her ears fully alert.

Brick woke up from his slumber yawning and stretched his body and fixed his cap.

Blossom's heart exploded from seeing Brick but she kept her cool. After all, being all giddy was not Blossom, that would be Bubbles.

"Yes ma'am?" he yawned.

"I know you're a smart boy Brick but please if you think this is too easy then by all means do another work in my class," Miss Jessica groaned rubbing her temples.

"Right right," Brick agreed, rubbing his ruby eyes.

"Now Blossom now you know who's Wilde so go take the empty seat next to him,"

Blossom smiled and moved to her new seat besides Brick.

She realized that Brick was sleeping again without taking notice of her. Her smile dropped. She wanted Brick to see her and be friends with him. It was huge disappointment.

What she didn't know was Liam staring at her with eyes full of determination and heart.

Bubbles hummed when she knock on the door of her first class since forever.

"Come in," a cheery voice said.

"Hello! I'm a new student here," Bubbles giggled. A woman was standing next to a boy, probably was talking to him before she came in. The woman looked so young and hippy. All in all, she was a pretty brunette.

"Hi there! What's your name? Take 15 students," the teacher said and the students cheered a bit knowing they have 15 minutes of doing nothing but getting to know the new students.

"Bubbles Ouyevia," she replied, moving closer to the teacher after closing the door behind her.

"Bubbles Ouyevia! What an adorable name," the teacher complimented, "So class, this year we'll have Bubbles as a part of our family in Art, got that? And now move all your tables to the side and come gather in the middle. Boomer, help Bubbles with her chair,"

The name _Boomer_ made Bubbles surprised. She knew he took Art and that was the reason she took it but she didn't know that she'll be in the same class as him. It was a miracle for her!

Bubbles looked around her trying to find Boomer but can't find him. Her happiness tone down a bit.

"Miss.." Bubbles hesitated because she didn't know her name.

"Oh darling it's Lulu!"

Bubbles giggled.

 _What a cute name_.

"Miss Lulu, I can't find Boomer," You can basically hear the sadness in her voice. Miss Lulu frowned and looked around the room but can't seem to find Boomer.

"You're right darling. Let me ask the other students,"

Meanwhile Ms Lulu and Bubbles worrying for Boomer, a long black-haired beauty was staring at her with curiousity and distaste in her eyes.

 _How did she know Boomer's not here when she has never seen him?_ , the girl thought.

The door slammed open making Ms Lulu and Bubbles jumped and the long black-haired beauty cursed silently.

"Sorry Ms Lulu! I took a long time going to the toilet," a blonde boy said sheepishly. The sight of him made Bubbles squealed inwardly. He was such a sight to see, like a prince charming, but someone caught Bubbles eyes and she saw a long black-haired girl drooling over her prince charming. She frowned.

"Oh yes you went to the toilet! Did you- I mean- Were you… you know… po-," Before Ms Lulu could finish what she was saying, Boomer cut her off with his face blushing deeply. Bubbles giggled at him.

"NO! I saw the old janitor falling from a wet floor so I helped him and brought him to the infirmary. So no! I did not- woah," he rambled on but eventually stopped when he saw a cute blonde angel next to Ms Lulu. When he realized he acted like an idiot just now he blushed even deeper.

"I- that- What- Eugh- Hi there," he stuttered. Bubbles smiled at him. Ms Lulu rolled her eyes at him and walked away leaving the two together with the long black-haired girl watching them.

"Hi Boomer,"

Boomer's eyebrows rose in shocked. She knows his name? How? He never met her.

"You know my name?"

The long black-haired beauty scoffed and looked for any suspicious thing on Bubbles, but Bubbles didn't flinched.

"Of course. Ms Lulu introduced you to me," she giggled, "You were supposed to take my chair for me while the rest of the class clears the middle so we could get to know each other,"

"That would be okay," Boomer grinned at her. Bubbles giggled again while the long black-haired beauty growled at the sight of Bubbles.

 _This'll be a great year having Boomer as both Ocean's and Bubbles's prince_ , Bubbles thought.

* * *

There ya go! :) A starting for Blossom and Bubbles but no Buttercup and Bella because the two girls will be on the next chapter. I felt like this chapter doesn't have any feelings to it :( I hope you guys read it full of fluffy feelings :)

See you on the next chapter x

Bats x

 _ **READ &REVIEW x**_


End file.
